


did I come again, dressed out like a shame

by cronchevans



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Cock Warming, Crying, Desperation Kink, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Feeding Kink, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Masochist Steve Rogers, Master/Pet, PWP, Pet Names, Pet Play, Prostate Massage, Subspace, Wetting, no abuse just kinks, pre-negotiated scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchevans/pseuds/cronchevans
Summary: “what hurts, baby, hm? Show me where it hurts.”steve took his hands, which had been folded neatly in his lap, and brought them up to his lower belly, cradling it gently. the small movement caused another look of discomfort to flash across steve’s features.“here, sir, hurts here,” he said in a small voice.





	did I come again, dressed out like a shame

**Author's Note:**

> this was titled in my google docs "hello naughty children steve and bucky are gonna sin. again." and sin indeed they do.

Steve had been kneeling at Bucky’s feet for near two hours, naked as the day he was born, aside from his collar - a stark black against pale skin - looking up at him from beneath his lashes and ducking his eyes again when Bucky met his gaze fondly, blushing so pretty down his neck and chest. Bucky had been sweetly feeding his boy pieces of fruit and offering him water to drink every so often while he meandered through his mission briefings. When Steve’s mouth wasn’t occupied with eating, it was wrapped around Bucky’s soft cock, suckling gently when he couldn’t help it, but mostly he just kept it there because he liked feeling close to Bucky. His lashes fanned out, casting shadows over cheekbones tinted pink, half from shame and half from pleasure. Steve was floating. Until a sharp pain in his belly caused him to release a quiet moan of discomfort. He had hoped Bucky wouldn’t notice - didn’t want the feeling of being blissed out to stop - but nothing got past the former assassin. Bucky stopped petting through Steve’s angel soft hair and pulled his cock past Steve’s lips, ignoring his boy’s whimper.

 

Bucky tilted Steve’s chin up, locking his eyes on Steve’s wide baby blue’s.  “What’s th’matter, baby? Hm?”

 

Steve released another wordless whimper as he shook his head minutely before leaning back forward into Bucky’s lap, trying to recapture his cock between his lips. Bucky clicked his tongue, sliding his metal hand into back into Steve’s hair, yanking his head away from his cock none too gently. He smirked when his baby winced.

 

“Nuh uh, sweet boy. Don’t misbehave now, use your words, can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Steve’s lower lip trembled, his eyes glittering and glazed over. “Hurts, sir,” he slurred, already slumping forward to reclaim his spot against Bucky’s thigh.

 

Bucky pulled on Steve’s hair again, he wasn’t finished.

 

“What hurts, baby, hm? Show me where it hurts.”

 

Steve took his hands, which had been folded neatly in his lap, and brought them up to his lower belly, cradling it gently. The small movement caused another look of discomfort to flash across Steve’s features.

 

“Here, sir, hurts here,” he said in a small voice.

 

Bucky nodded thoughtfully. He took his metal hand from Steve’s head and leaned down to press it firmly over Steve’s hands covering his stomach. Steve let out a tiny gasp, brow wrinkled. Bucky pressed harder, just to hear his boy make that precious noise again.

 

“Hurts there, sweet thing?” he asked, just to be difficult, Steve’s chest was heaving under the pressure. He managed a small nod. “Mmm,” Bucky hummed. “You’re so full, sweetheart. Is that it? It hurts because you’re full?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Steve gasped out, hiding his face against Bucky’s thigh, the grip in his hair loosened as a reward for using his words. He felt Bucky’s metal hand trace gentle patterns along his shoulders and back.

 

“Poor baby,” Bucky cooed. “Does my sweetheart need to go to the bathroom?”

 

“Yes, sir, please,” Steve exhaled wetly, lips brushing hot air onto Bucky’s skin.

 

Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of Steve’s head, hand coming to cradle the back of his neck. “Go ahead and go then, baby,” he said into Steve’s hair. “You’ve been so good, go ahead and go.”

 

He felt the tension leave Steve’s shoulders, a sigh of relief leaving his lips.

 

“Oh, sir, thank you, thank you,” Steve mumbled, dropping sweet kisses of thanks onto the skin beneath his lips.

 

Steve went to stand, trying to get his legs beneath him, the feeling gone due to kneeling for so long. He made it as far as getting his left foot, leg trembling, onto the floor before Bucky reached his left hand back and smacked him across the face with so much force that Steve was knocked back onto his rear. He looked up at Bucky, confusion written on his face as tears threatened to spill onto his cheeks. Bucky hardly ever used his metal hand during play, not unless Steve had really begged to be hurt.

 

“Wh - wha?” Steve tried to speak, but his mind was hazy, lingering between the new pain and the present pleasure. He tried again, “Sir, wha’ did I do - please, i’m good, i’m -”

 

Bucky cupped Steve’s cheeks in his hands, left hand covering the bright pink mark he left on his baby’s face, as Steve began to hyperventilate, cutting off the end of his sentence.

 

“Shhh, shhh, baby, none of that now,” Bucky whispered, thumbing tears off Steve’s face, trying to quiet his growing sobs. “You’re good, baby, always my sweet boy.”

 

“B - but I -” Steve hiccuped.

 

Bucky shushed him again. “I told you that you could go, baby. But you tried to get up, and that wasn’t part of the instructions I gave you, was it, sweetheart? Hm?” Steve’s chest heaved under another sob, more tears falling as he shook his head. “Don’t cry, honey, m’not mad. You’re still allowed to go. Whenever you want, baby.”

 

“Can’t,” Steve whined, blush creeping down his neck. “Can’t, please, sir, please - let me go to the bathroom.”

 

“Now you know i can’t let you do that. Tell me, Stevie, where do pretty pets belong?”

 

“The floor,” he sniffed sadly, his voice tiny with embarrassment.

 

“That’s right, baby. You’re gonna stay right there until i say you can move,” Bucky said firmly.

 

Steve’s eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. Bucky wasn’t going to let him get up to go to the bathroom. He wanted him to - _oh god, he couldn’t._ A fresh wave of tears surfaced as he begged. Bucky cooed as he pulled Steve back against his thigh, resuming his gentle ministrations as he let his boy cry.

 

“Oh, my poor baby, does it hurt?” Steve cried louder as a response to his question. Bucky rubbed his back. “C’mon, sugar, it doesn’t have to hurt. Go on and go.”

 

“I _can’t,_ ” Steve whined. His shoulders tensed as his bladder seized up within him. “Ah, _ah - please_ , sir, _oh_ it hurts.”

 

Bucky fitted his hand underneath Steve’s chin, tilting his head up to look at him. Bucky searched Steve’s eyes for any signs of hesitancy or fear, finding nothing but pure adoration; it put his heart at ease. He leaned forward and captured Steve’s lips with his own, dragging him into a filthy kiss. His baby moaned wantonly against his lips, letting his mouth fall open and plaint for Bucky’s devouring.  

 

“So good, baby,” Bucky breathed, absolutely enraptured with Steve’s lips on his. “God, you’re so sweet.”

 

Bucky reached down between them, keeping Steve focused on staying sweet with kisses, and pressed his left hand down hard against Steve’s belly. Steve broke the kiss with a sharp gasp, hunching in on himself as he tried to shy away from the pressure.

 

“ _Ah!_ Please, sir,” Steve begged. “Please don’t, don -”

 

Bucky caught Steve’s chin roughly with his right hand, jerking his face upward, keeping his grip tight and unforgiving.

 

“Pets don’t get to tell their handlers no,” he reprimanded.

 

Steve lowered his eyes, repentant. “M’sorry, sir,” he mumbled.

 

Bucky released his grip and moved to kiss Steve’s jaw sweetly, once on the left, once on the right, then once on his lips.

 

“S’alright, I know you’re only misbehaving because you’re hurting, right, sweet boy?” Steve nodded, leaning forward to hide his face from Bucky’s intense gaze. “That’s alright, baby. I can make it better, don’t you worry your pretty little head. Come on now, sweetheart, back up on your knees, lemme make it good for you.”

 

Bucky coaxed his boy back up from his sitting position on the floor to his knees, slipping a hand in Steve’s hair to guide him back into his lap. Steve went without resistance, sighing contentedly as he was manhandled. Bucky slid his left hand down Steve’s back, hunching over him to gently press two fingers to the crack of Steve’s ass, already slick and waiting to be toyed with. Steve inhaled sharply, hand shooting out to grip onto Bucky’s calf, panting into his lap.

 

“Oh, god, baby,” Bucky sighed, inching his fingers lower, lower, down to Steve’s sweet hole. It fluttered beneath his touch, causing Bucky to smile a feral, possessive grin. “Look at your cunt, baby, it’s already wet for me.”

 

He pressed a single finger into the resistance, not quite breaching Steve’s hole. Steve’s entire body spasmed, his left hand tightening its grip on Bucky’s leg, the right hand shooting out to cradle his swollen stomach as another contraction ripped through him.

 

“God, _god_ \- it hurts, ah -”

 

Steve yelped as Bucky roughly shoved both exploratory fingers into him without warning, just to let his boy briefly feel overly full, before pulling them from his body shortly after. Steve whined as he wriggled his ass backward, chasing Bucky’s fingers, causing the other to release a rueful chuckle.

 

“You just gotta be full, dontcha, Stevie?” Bucky teased, rubbing his fingers over Steve’s puckered entrance. He leaned back, placing his lips beside Steve’s ear as he whispered, “You want my fingers back in your little boy cunt, hm? You wanna be burstin’, sugar?”

 

Steve dug his nails into Bucky’s calf, breathing harshly as he continued to push back, trying to coax Bucky’s fingers back inside him. Bucky knew how high Steve was floating right now, long past forming coherent responses. He pressed kisses to his boy’s head, alternating between rubbing circles into his lower back and pushing the tip of a finger into him, letting Steve bring himself down a little bit.

 

“How’re you feeling, sweet boy?” Bucky asked after Steve’s breathing had evened out a bit more.

 

“Please,” was the soft reply Steve breathed out.

 

“Of course,” Bucky complied, pressing one more gentle kiss to Steve’s head before settling his left hand on the small of Steve’s back, pushing down with a firm hand as he said, “Arch your back for me, baby. There you go, sweetness, such a sweet boy.”

 

Steve followed Bucky’s instruction with a docile ease only displayed by the prettiest, most well-behaved pets and Bucky would be damned if he didn’t reward his baby for it. He skipped teasing and went straight to rubbing against Steve’s prostate, making the other man shudder with pleasure. Bucky played with Steve’s hole until he could slide his metal digits in and out with no resistance. Steve had sneakily maneuvered his splayed legs to bracket Bucky’s right leg, sliding his now hard cock against the coarse hairs covering the skin there, puffing out little desperate breaths. His pink slit was leaking with precome, slicking up Bucky’s shin as he rutted against him like the pretty pet he is. Each movement sent pleasure surging up his spine and pain sloshing in his belly. God, he was close, _so close_ , but if he let his orgasm overtake him, he wouldn’t be able to hold it in. He would make a mess of himself and of his handler; the thought made his cheeks burn with shame. He pushed his cheek into Bucky’s thigh hard, whimpering as he rocked back on the fingers inside of him even as it caused his belly to ache.

 

“Oh, baby, you poor baby,” Bucky cooed, pushing his fingers against Steve’s prostate roughly and abruptly, ripping a shout from the man beneath him.

 

“Oh, _oh - ah,_ m’gonna, sir, m’gonna -” Steve stumbled through his sentence. He rocked back on the fingers inside him, letting out high whimpers on every thrust, heat pooling at the base of his spine. He could come, he was going to - _so close -_ he could force himself to let go. He could come, he was going to; then Bucky pulled his fingers free at the last moment causing Steve to wail like he had been harmed, pitching himself forward to wrap his arms around Bucky’s waist, his tear stained face tucked into the crease of Bucky’s hip.

 

“You said I could!” Steve cried, shoulders shaking. “You said I could go, was gonna - _nngh -_ oh, hurts, hurts.”

 

“There, there,” Bucky soothed. “No need to fuss, sweetheart, I’ll give it back to you, I promise. Don’t I always take care of you?”

 

Bucky pried Steve away from his waist, cupping his face, licking the tears from his cheeks. Steve’s face was flushed pink from sobbing, nose dripping. Bucky couldn’t resist kissing him chastely before leaning behind him to grab the towel he brought in preparation of their play. Steve’s eyes were wide and brimming with tears as he watched Bucky’s every move. Wordlessly, Bucky lifted one knee and then the other, until the towel was folded underneath Steve, serving as a cushion for his knees and as a precautionary pad for when Steve inevitably lets go. Bucky showered Steve with gentle ministrations, kissing his hair, face, lips, eyelashes, until his boy was relaxed enough to allow Bucky to take proper care of him again. Tenderly, Bucky pressed his fingers back into Steve, finding his sweet spot with no searching, making him arch back into the sensation. Bucky rubbed that bundle of nerves until every fiber within Steve was trembling.

 

“That’s it, baby, you’re so good, look at you being so sweet for me. Let it go, you can do it, I’m right here,” Bucky encouraged quietly, bringing Steve closer and closer to his release.

 

Steve opened his eyes, shut with concentration, and looked into Bucky’s with such intensity that Bucky stopped his movements completely, trapped by Steve’s wet gaze.

 

“Tell me you love me,” Steve panted, plush lips bitten pink and shining with spit. “Pl - please tell me, m’gonna come if you tell me, _please -_ ”.

 

Bucky’s face broke into a genuine grin, bright like it used to be, back before the war touched him. The furrow in Steve’s brow disappeared as he fixated on the light coming from his handler. He had done that. He had been good and made Bucky smile.

 

Bucky smashed his lips against Steve’s, moaning like he’d never experienced a better kiss in his life. His teeth clacked with Steve’s as Bucky pushed mouth to his, sucking on his boy’s tongue like his life depended on it.

 

“Course I love you, baby,” he mumbled into Steve’s pretty pink mouth. He shoved his fingers back into Steve, grinding them against his prostate; Steve cried. “I love you. Come for me, love you, sweet boy.”

 

One more rough push to his prostate and it was over for Steve. His back bowed back as he ground his hips down on Bucky’s fingers, lips parted in a wordless scream as his orgasm ripped through him. His cock spurted streaks of come onto his abs, jerking as the pleasure pulsed through him. Bucky worked his baby through it, whispering praises to him until his hole relaxed around his fingers. Bucky removed his fingers with haste while Steve was too blissed out to register the feeling of being empty and pressed them to Steve’s lower abdomen. The two caught each other’s eyes, Bucky’s filled with mirth, Steve’s eyes wide as his handler’s intentions became apparent.

 

“N - no, please don’t!” Steve shouted frantically, but to no avail.

 

Bucky pressed his hand down against Steve’s bladder, watching with satisfaction as a hot stream of piss jumped from Steve’s cock.

 

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Steve swore, his eyes rolling back into his head.

 

His head fell back between his shoulder blades as Bucky pushed down again, causing Steve’s body to expel more urine from it.

“There it is, baby,” Bucky said, smirking down at the growing dark patch on the towel he laid down. “That’s my pretty pet, such a good boy. Let it out, baby, m’right here.”

 

Steve whimpered, hand coming to rest over Bucky’s as his bladder cramped around the emptiness as he continued to piss onto the floor. Every time he tried to stamp the flow, feeling empty enough for the moment, Bucky would press down again, like somehow he knew his boy wasn’t finished. He forced Steve to let it all out.

 

“ _God_ , m’finished,” Steve choked out, slumping forward back into Bucky’s lap.

 

“You feel better now, hm, sugar?” Bucky asked, petting over Steve’s soft locks. Steve hummed an affirmative noise against Bucky’s skin; he felt Steve’s lips twitch into a contented grin.

 

Bucky gently collected the soaked towel from underneath Steve, trying not to jostle him too much while he was still so high. He wiped down Steve and the floor without straying his touch from his pretty pet, Steve couldn’t go without Bucky’s hands on him at this point in time. Bucky settled back into his chair, looking down at his baby with fondness, Steve looking back up at him with unabashed adoration. His eyes glittered with it.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Steve whispered.

 

“Ya ain’t gotta thank me, baby,” Bucky replied, lifting Steve’s head from his thigh to give his pretty pink lips a sweet kiss, filled with tenderness and affection. “Love you, my beautiful boy.”

 

Steve’s lips curled into a smile, reminiscent of the shy boy Bucky fell in love with back in Brooklyn.

 

“Love you, Buck,” Steve replied, voice soft and colored with the truth of his declaration.

 

Bucky kissed Steve once more, because he would never get enough of him, then leaned back to allow his boy to settle back into his lap, face pressed against his thigh. Steve kissed the tip of Bucky’s half-hard cock before Bucky gently guided it past his lips. Steve sighed with contentment, eyes falling shut as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked softly. Bucky stroked his hand over Steve’s cheekbone one last time before turning back to his readings. He still had four more full water bottles and a platter of fruit to go. They had the whole day to spend, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me on tumblr @deadairhostage - let's be filthy together before net neutrality dies


End file.
